


Swallow

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Femininity, Feminist Themes, Free Verse, Growing Old, Growing Up, Loss of Innocence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: A stream of consciousness poem about relentless aging. Centered on the feminine narrative.
Kudos: 1





	Swallow

The ocean crashes the shore like myself at midnight.  
There’s a hurricane in my brain.  
Water’s chill raises goosebumps on the skin,  
The salty liquid burns my tongue,  
White noise bangs against a drum,  
The pungent stench of waste washes up.  
I can do nothing but watch.  
The jagged rocks taste like vodka,  
In the backseat of Iliana’s Chevy,  
On our way to the Kettle Black bar.  
I watch eagerly.  
Mother’s tea kettle sings to an empty house.  
My sisters abandon her to chill with random heads,  
Because we are young, and act grown.  
Keep the water in your mouth.  
It’ll go down easier if you hold your nose.  
The infertile fruits of innocence,  
Bleach all wedding gowns.  
We insist its whiteness.  
We stole the paint from Saturn’s ring.  
Lizzy watches the planets orbit.  
Her graffitied wooden blocks will be traded in,  
For cosmetic bottles and addictive serenity,  
Like all the women of 86th street.  
The bottom of the bottle thirsts,  
For every drop shed.


End file.
